The Way I Loved You
by Dog-lvR-11
Summary: "And that was exactly it. She felt nothing- no fireworks, not even a spark. Not without him." This is my first songfic. I hope you like it! XD


**Okay, so this is my first ever songfic! I'm not normally great with these kind of things, but this song came on when I was listening to my MP3 yesterday and I was instantly reminded of my favourite 39 Clues couple :) So then I practically _had _towrite a songfic! **

**Anyway, enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p>Natalie ran a brush through her lustrous locks, making sure not a hair was out of place- not that that was hard for her, of course. She applied a thin layer of make-up- mascara, foundation, eyeshadow, lipstick, blush. Just enough so that her flawless features would stand out even more. She glanced at her outift which consisted of a jade dress with a ruffle top and a black bow belt, tights, and a pair of black bow heels. All Prada, of course. She smiled at her appearance in the mirror, pausing at the sound of the doorbell. She reached for her purse, and began ruffling through it for her keys. She smiled as she pulled out a pair of jade earrings. <em>The <em>Earrings. She could still remember that day like it was yesterday... The moon was full, so his eyes sparkled even more than usual. He had been restless all day, waiting for the perfect moment to give them to her. And then afterwards they had had their first kiss. And it had been magical.

As she ruffled through her purse some more she pulled out her I-Pod, noticing that it was still on. Surprised, she put her headphones in her ears, wondering why she had forgotten to turn it off.

_**He is sensible and so incredible  
>And all my single friends are jealous<br>He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
>I couldn't ask for anything better<strong>_

She nodded, recognizing the song; The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift. She had heard it before but it seemed different this time... It made sense to her. She continued down the stairs and out the front door until she spotted the car. It was fancy, high quality, similiar to what Ian had... it was fine. But she couldn't stop the picture of _his_ beat up pick-up truck from entering her mind.

_**He opens up my door and I get into his car  
>And he says, you look beautiful tonight<br>And I feel perfectly fine**_

Natalie forced a smile as she sat beside him. "Glad you made it," she said. He smiled back.

"Of course I came, Natalie. I'm just glad you agreed to accompany me to the ball."

Natalie forced herself to look him in the eyes. "There's no one I'd rather go with, Jake."

_**But I miss screamin' and fightin'  
>And kissin' in the rain<br>And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
>You're so in love that you act insane<br>And that's the way I loved you**_

_**Breakin' down and comin' undone**_  
><em><strong>It's a roller-coaster kinda rush<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I never knew I could feel that much<strong>_  
><em><strong>And that's the way I loved you<strong>_

Natalie couldn't help but think about how true that was.

_**He respects my space and never makes me wait  
>And he calls exactly when he says he will<br>He's close to my mother  
>Talks business with my father<br>He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable**_

_**But I miss screamin' and fightin'**_  
><em><strong>And kissin' in the rain<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're so in love that you act insane<strong>_  
><em><strong>And that's the way I loved you<strong>_

_**Breakin' down and comin' undone**_  
><em><strong>It's a roller-coaster kinda rush<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I never knew I could feel that much<strong>_  
><em><strong>And that's the way I loved you<strong>_

_**He can't see the smile I'm fakin'**_  
><em><strong>And my heart's not breakin'<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all<strong>_

Jake slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it tightly. She closed her eyes, allowing herself a few seconds to think.

_**And you were wild and crazy  
>Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated<br>Got away by some mistake and now**_

_**I miss screamin' and fightin'**_  
><em><strong>And kissin' in the rain<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm so in love that I acted insane<strong>_  
><em><strong>And that's the way I loved you<strong>_

_**Breakin' down and comin' undone**_  
><em><strong>It's a roller-coaster kinda rush<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I never knew I could feel that much<strong>_  
><em><strong>And that's the way I loved you<strong>_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_  
><em><strong>I never knew I could feel that much<strong>_  
><em><strong>And that's the way I loved you<strong>_

And that was exactly it. She felt nothing- no fireworks, not even a spark. Not without _him. _

She pulled out her phone and began scrolling through her contacts- there he was, right where he had always been. Dan Cahill. She allowed a single tear to fall down her cheek before quickly wiping it away. Her thoughts were interrupted when a hand gripped her shoulder.

"Natalie, are you okay?"

Natalie smiled again, but this time it was genuine. "Yes, I'm fine. Oh, and call me Nat."

She quickly turned off her phone and slipped it into her purse, determination overcoming her soft features. She reached up, placing her hand over her earring.

She was going to fix this. And she knew exactly how.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I hope I did that right...<strong>

**Anyway, review! Tell me what you thought of it, and maybe if I get enough reviews, I might write some more songfics in the future )**

**~Dog-lvR-11**


End file.
